The Tragedy of King Lear
by Without.a.Map
Summary: Shakespeare's 'The Tragedy of King Lear' written in the voice of Mary Renault. It is in the point of view of King Lear's youngest daughter Cordelia.


The Tragedy of King Lear  
"Act I. Scene i."  
By Kaitlyn Bullen  
Model of The Last of the Wine by Mary Renault

_AuthorNote: I haven't really finished this because I was on a limit to hand it in. So hand in there until its finished._

When I was a young woman, if I was sick or away from my husband, I used to remember the day my father banished me from his country. I did, for the longest time, feel full responsibility for my exile due to my stubborn honestly. One would think a father (and King) would praise their daughter for saying what was honest and true. Instead I shamed my father's pride unlike my foul older sisters praising, admiring him.  
It was near the conclusion of King Lear of Britain's reign. He assembled a congregation to his room of state; a chamber polished amid regal marble walls, picturesque tapestries stitched of notable heroes, and furnishings laced with silver and red tassels my childhood kitten adored to sport in.  
Those amongst the King's existence consisted of myself; my elder siblings, Goneril (together with her spouse the Duke Albany) and Regan (alongside her companion the Duke Cornwell); the noblemen Earl, Gloucester, and his illegitimate son Edmund; the Loyal Earl, Kent; and the many attendants of my father.  
My father sat upon his throne enjoying the last rays of absolute power he held among his followers. The hairs of his bread, a salt and pepper shade, illustrated his age, the revenge of time. A golden beam shone through the stain-glassed pane adjacent him and glossed his proud eyes with an aureate glaze as he analysed those before him. His eyes finally fell upon Gloucester and sent the man to retrieve the Lords France and Burgundy, my suitors.  
Three months ago I had been courting with these Lords. The Duke, Burgundy, modeled my heart like the most flexible of clay. He was the younger of the two, closer to mine age then Goneril. A build combined with the brute strength of Aries and fair completion of Apollo.  
My father stood as his attendants lay out the chart of rule, the pictorial view of Britain on a sheet of well kept tapestry now lying in the middle of Lear's elite.  
'I intend to give the cares and duties of being King to my younger strengths.' He began laying a fulfilling watch on all his three daughters. 'So I may retire with no worries.' It felt like his stare would never end as he gazed over the desirable features my mother had given only me.  
'Today we have a will to make so my daughters may receive the respective amount of dowry they deserve.'  
It was to prevent conflict in the future, a wise choice I had thought at the time. Laying the decision to my sister after my father's pass would turn out horribly. That day we were also to choose my husband. I was to pick between the King of France and the Duke Burgundy. Both very worthy suitors, both very adoring lovers; but I had secretly selected my new husband.  
'Now I will divide the rule, the title to Britian and the cares of state between us.' His eyes moved curiously along the line of five which, as I remembered, gave me unfriendly shivers down my spine.  
'Which of you, shall we say, loves me most? The largest bounty will be given accordingly to the one who shows the most affection.' All mine thoughts paused. I felt dumbfounded as I gazed unsurely towards the King.  
Goneril spoke first because she is eldest and by this, she took the advantage. 'Sir, I love you more then words can say. More then my eye-sight and the world! Beyond any value: rich or rare; no less then life combined with health, beauty, and honour.' I felt my very soul shudder with worry. 'It's a love which stops my breath and my speech unable; beyond all matter of so much I love you.' Her eyes glistened amongst the sunbeam pouring down on her. How was I to compete with such words Goneril spoke of?  
Lear took his sword and traced on what seemed to be a crease. I was sure the King's attendants would have witnessed such a line beforehand. Goneril was given the North where shady forests were filled with hunt, rich meadows and open country, plenteous rivers and wide-skirted mends. It was a large section of land. I had never thought before of how much more land was left to divide between Regan and I.  
Regan was asked to speak second. I noticed her smile confidently towards her husband as she stepped forward toward the King. 'Because I am the same as my sister, I count myself equal to her in my affection for you. In all sincerity, I find she describes exactly my love only, she comes too short.' My father grew excited and gesture to her to carry on. 'I am an enemy of all other joys. Because the most precious to mend the one that makes me the most happiest is your dear highness' love.'


End file.
